a deadly sacred gear
by fairyking13
Summary: One day a tiger came to him and said. "I chose you to be my next possessor make sure that you prove to be the strongest everytime you use me and take down the dragons or i'll eat you". This is a harem fic and issei would just be stuck with asia since they look cute together.


Chapter 1

I don't own highschool dxd or any other anime reference that has been used in this story

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tonight is a nice night, the moon is full, the star are up and there is a bleeding woman on the ground...wait a bleeding woman?". Ezikiel's stopped his leisurely stroll and ran towards the heavily bleeding woman. "She has lost a lot of blood and if she isn't treated immediately she would die".

Ezekiel contemplated if he should help her since that last time he tried to help some they freaked out and called him names, But still he chose to do the right thing. He noticed that the girl is barely awake. "Don't worry i won't ask anything in exchange for this so just relax"

Raynare could barely see what is happening around her. She had almost passed out from the pain, she is lucky that she was able to use her wings to defend herself and run away but sadly after receiving that kind of attack her body gave up from the sheer pain and her heavy bleeding. She could see that the boy that approached her has green like flames on his hand, he placed his hand on her wounds and she could feel it healing and soothing her from the pain. Raynare's heart was overwhelmed and she almost broke down in tears if not because of her exhaustion. This boy that doesn't know her and what the things she had did helped her, what overwhelmed her was the sincerity of what he said that he didn't want anything from her. When all her wounds have been healed and she wasn't feeling anymore pain raynare lost consciousness, for some odd reason raynare felt safe as he carried her.

Ezekiel carried her towards his home since he wasn't gonna leave a Girl lying unconsious on the ground, if his friend akeno heard about him taking strangers inside of his house she would lecture him about safety and some other things. He noticed that the girl is barely wearing anything so he pulled the cover and placed it on top of her body.

The next day came and raynare had woken up, the events of last night was still fresh on her mind. Raynare noticed that she is inside of a room and laying on a bed and based on the color of the sky it was almost night time. She lifted the cover to notice that she is naked. The door of the room opened some came in. He has a handsome face. Long black hair that reaches his knees and tied in a ponytail. His eyes are Crimson red that looks like blood had gathered inside of them. He is wearing some type of school uniform and a black wireless headphone hanged around his neck.

"Oh good you're awake, how are you feeling?". He asked her.

"I'm fine, may i ask who you are and where am i?".

"Ezekiel Manuel at your service and to where you are, this is my house".

"Why did you help me?" Raynare asked

"Are you perhaps asking of i had any ulterior motives in helping you?".

"Yes" there was no use in beating around the bush.

"That was straight up answer, i don't want anything from you".

Raynare glared at him. "Impossible, no one helps without wanting something in return".

He sighed. "Look i helped you because you needed it that is just it".

Raynare was at shock, he didn't want anything from her. "You don't want to ravish my body?" Ok maybe she was reading to many "romantic" books.

He stared at her then he started laughing "Hahahahahahaha why would i do that?"

"Are you perhaps gay?" That was the only logical explanation.

"I don't have anything against gay people but i am straight, i am not a sex deprived pervert well unless you want me to act like one?" He asked her with a raised eye brow.

"No the you right now is fine"

"So what is a fallen angel doing wounded on a alley?" He asked the question that has been bugging him last night.

"Y-You know what i am?"

"Your wings may have been burned off for some reason but i am sure that you are a fallen angel".

Raynare found her hands more interesting to stare rather than look at him "You knew what i am yet you still helped me"

"Of course, a man should never turn his back on a crying lady" he said with some determination.

Raynare worry was washed away when she saw him smile at her. "You are a weird one aren't you?"

"I have been told" he said with a shrug.

So the two of them spent the whole night just getting to know each other. Raynare could say that she liked the attention that he is giving her since he wasn't staring at her chest, nor looking ar her in a perverted way. maybe Just one last time, she would give her trust to someone.

XXXXXXX TO BE CONTINUED XXXXX

authors note.

I didn't make raynare a bitch like some other writers do when they right there story. Raynare here is just following orders that made her do some bad things.

Ezekiel's story would come in the later chapters.

Thanks for reading my story i hope you guys like it and please give me some reviews and i am welcoming suggestions and challenges if you have any.


End file.
